This invention relates to in-line skates.
In-line skating is quickly becoming very popular as a sport and recreational activity. Associated sports such as in-line hockey and competitive in-line racing have transformed in-line skating from a casual hobby into a rigorous sporting event. This transformation has increased the need for high-performance in-line skates.
In particular, there is a need for an in-line skate which can provide superior energy transfer from the user to the ground, through a relatively rigid construction, while meeting the somewhat conflicting goal of still being comfortable for the user. Such a skate is preferably adjustable in several respects so that the user can optimize comfort and performance.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an in-line skate construction which provides better performance in terms of energy transfer than has hitherto been available, while maintaining or enhancing comfort and preferably providing adjustability in several respects.